JP2009-210314A discloses a fuel cell system provided with an arrangement for calculating an electrostatic capacitance of a capacitor component of a fuel cell and diagnosing a degree of wetness (water content) of an electrolyte membrane of the fuel cell on the basis of the calculated electrostatic capacitance.